


Good Feelings

by spookittie



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Twin Peaks: The Return, literally just Dougie masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookittie/pseuds/spookittie
Summary: Dougie has some trouble with understanding his body's cues.





	Good Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my brain does when I do tons of re-watches.
> 
> 'Coop' Dougie, not bad-hair Dougie. 
> 
> I am so sorry.

Dougie woke in a panic. That feeling again. The room was still and dark, the only sounds and light came in the soft glow of the street lamps and the crickets chirping outside of their window. He had this feeling for a fleeting moment a few days ago, when one of his coworkers asked him for a kiss. That was strange. None of that made sense to him at the time, nothing made sense now. But here was the feeling again. 

He stared intently at the dark carpeted floor, vague memories of a man with one arm transmitting messages to him in a similar situation but. That thought process ended before he could even try to understand it. There were no thoughts, nothing to think. Just this .. feeling. 

The other day, he found himself confused in a similar situation, and when his wife saw how he was holding his hands, she seemed to know instinctively that she should guide him to the bathroom. That was the solution. Maybe she could help him again.

Reaching over to her side of the bed, he shook her shoulders to rouse her from her slumber. She would know what to do.

“Dougie!” She hissed at him, looking at the clock. “It’s 3 in the fucking morning, what do you want?”

Pausing for a moment, he glued a few thoughts together, and pointed to his groin area. His wife did not understand. He stared at her in silence, and then pointed again, this time with more emphasis. She still did not understand.

What had he done differently the other day that made her understand how to help him?

She continued to watch him with tired and aggravated eyes, her face squished against her pillow.

With a decisive breath, Dougie slowly lowered his hands to cup his crotch, just as he had done the other day when she knew how to help him. This time, however, was different. Really different.

As he felt the contact between his hands and his lap, he noticed two things instantly. One thing being, his penis was hard. The second thing being, it felt. Amazing.

He moaned so loud at the sensation, that his wife began shushing him and slapping at him. 

“Dougie!” She had an unreadable expression on her face, but it didn’t seem like a happy one. “Cut that out!”

Taking his hand away from his.. issue, Dougie turned to her confused. “Cut. Out.”  
That didn’t register with him however, as he tilted his head back down toward his lap, and once again placed a hand on his growing erection. It felt so good against the soft smooth pajamas he had been told to wear. He pushed down harder with his hand this time, biting at his bottom lip and shouted with surprise at how much pleasure it made him feel. 

He was proud of himself, he did this himself, and it made him have a good feeling. Turning to face his wife with a proud smile on his face, he found her to not be sharing these feelings. She was glaring, giving him a mean look, and he didn’t know what he did wrong. What did he do wrong?

She sat up on the edge of the bed, arms crossed against her chest. 

“I just don’t know what’s gotten into you lately. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Dougie watched in quiet confusion as she hastily grabbed the pillow from her side of the bed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. He heard her walk away down the hall.

Now alone in the room, he stared into space for a moment. That was a strange encounter. Was it strange?

What was strange to him, is that he had taken his hand away from the place that brought him the good feelings. So he did it again. And again. And again. Each time he rubbed his palm over the bulge in his silky pants, he shouted and nearly jumped at the intense sensation. 

Deciding that skin on skin contact might be nice too, he slid the waistband of his pants down to his thighs, sighing at the feeling of the cool air against his now-freed erection. 

He tentatively wrapped his fingers around the shaft, and was not prepared for the sensation. Hips bucking up into his fist involuntarily, Dougie whimpered. It felt so good, he had to do it again. 

After a moment of analytically glancing between his hand and his throbbing erection, he grabbed ahold of it again, this time running his fist up and down the length, over and over, faster and faster. He couldn’t stifle the comically loud moans and whimpers that escaped him. It was like a brand new sensation to him, like he had never been touched this way before. Sweat trickled down to the tip of his nose as he continued to watch intently at the slipperiness that came out of him. How he slicked himself with it, and how it made it feel even better than before. 

Shouting, and continuing to work himself with his hand, a new feeling took place inside him. Something hot and intense, spreading throughout his lower belly. It was too much. It was uncomfortable and too much. 

Dougie instinctively retracted his hand, startled by the feeling, but as soon as the sensation was gone, he knew he needed more of it. He took his shaft in hand again, and started pumping his fist around it faster, and faster. Suddenly, his body was shaking and twitching against his will. He clenched his eyes shut, and bit down hard on his bottom lip. Despite these startling new sensations, he continued to touch himself. 

Only a few rough strokes later, he was screaming. Full-on horror movie screaming. His whole body clenched and shuddered as he found his release. Hot and sticky all over the front of his nice silky pajama shirt. Even the stickiness through his shirt felt good, he was completely overstimulated. Knowing no other way to deal with the feelings, Dougie just sat there, moaning on and on and on. He felt so much better than he knew he ever could, but now he was exhausted. 

Leaning back into the pile of pillows and blankets with his eyes fluttering shut, he smiled to himself. 

“See you.” he yawned and stretched. ‘The morning.”


End file.
